In order to prevent, when a plug connector and a receptacle connector of a wire-to-wire connector are fitted, for example, the plug connector and the receptacle connector from disengaging unintentionally, a lock structure has been used to restrict the plug connector and the receptacle connector from moving in insertion and extraction directions for secure fitting in the related art. Such a lock structure is known that includes a locking projection formed on a connector housing, and a lock arm formed on another connector housing to engage with the locking projection.
In Patent Document 1, described below, an engaging claw 4 is formed as a locking projection on a connector housing. When the engaging claw 4 engages with a locking piece 7 formed as a lock arm on another housing, a receptacle connector and a plug connector fit and lock to each other. In here, a coupling piece part 11 formed on the locking piece 7 directly engages with the engaging claw 4. The coupling piece part 11 is supported by a support leg 8 and a pair of lock arm parts 10 each extending in the insertion and extraction directions of the connector so as to be swingable relative to the housing of a plug 3. A finger hooking part 17 to be pressed so that the locking piece 7 swings is connected to the coupling piece part 11 with a triangular blade part 14 via a release lever part 16 extending outside the two lock arm parts 10.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Publication No. H2-54180